Exo with Baby
by SyaSyaPanda
Summary: Tanpa diduga sang dancing machine exo (read : Kai) dibingungkan karena seorang yeoja misterius yg menitipkan bayinya pada kai dan malah meninggalkan bayi itu bersama kai, apa yang akan kai lakukan? apa pula reaksi member exo lainnya? Ikuti kisah seru mereka dalam mengurus dan mencari eomma dari sang bayi tersebut..
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Exo with Baby

Author : SyaSyaPanda

Cast : All member Exo

Summary : Tanpa diduga sang dancing machine exo (read : Kai) dibingungkan karena seorang ibu2 misterius yg menitipkan bayinya pada kai dan malah meninggalkan bayi itu bersama kai, apa yang akan kai lakukan? apa pula reaksi member exo lainnya? Ikuti kisah seru mereka dalam mengurus dan mencari eomma dari sang bayi tersebut..

Rated : T

Genre : comedy, Romance maybe :D

chapter - 1

Lets check this out!

**-AUTHOR POV-**

Seorang namja mengenakan jeans hitamdan berjaket coklat dengan penutup kepala yg menutup kepalanya agar identitasnya tidak diketahui orang sekitar. ya, namja itu adalah Kai dancing machine exo ia tengah berjalan di trotoar jalan sambil mengenakan headset nya ia sesekali menggerakan kakinya mengikuti alunan musik dari headsetnya itu.

"hhaha akhirnya aku bisa berjalan-jalan santai di seoul hari ini.." gumamnya

Kai melirik arlojinya waktu menunjukan pukul 16.00 KST .

"eoh? Pukul 16.00 KST? Ishhh.. knpa waktu cepat sekaliii.." Umpat Kai.

Kai pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke dorm karna takut terlalu sore. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan subway.

Saat tengah menunggu subway, seorang yeoja mengenakan mantel hitam dan masker menghampiri kai.

"sillyehamnida.. jeolmeuni.. bisakah aku meminta bantuan mu?" tanyanya

"eoh? Hmmm.. mwoya?" kai menatap yeoja itu dan sedikit ragu

" bisakah aku menitipkan bayiku padamu? aku ingin pergi ke toilet, sebentar saja.."

Kai berfikir sejenak hingga akhirnya

"hmmm.. ne.. tapi.. Bisakah tidak terlalu lama?"

"eoh? Ne! pasti.. kalau begitu aku ke toilet dulu.. sebelumnya ghamsahamnida jeolmeuni!" yeoja itu memberikan bayi nya pada kai. Kai menggendong bayi itu

"hh.. ne.. choenmaneyo.." kai menatap kepergian yeoja misterius itu

"aneh sekali.. cuaca hari ini sedikit cerah, kenapa dia mengenakan mantel seperti itu? Dan wajah nya pun ia tutupi.. aishhh sudahlahh.." gumam kai. Kai pun melirik bayi itu,

"dia lucu juga.." kai mencubit pipi bayi itu, memasukkan ke gendongan yg mirip tas dan menggendongnya layaknta tas punggung. Kai memutuskan mencari tempat duduk di halte subway untuk menunggu yeoja itu datang.

15 menit kemudian…

"aigoo.. kenapa yeoja itu lama sekali.." ucap kai sedikit kesal. Ia memutar pandangan mencari letak toilet.

"hmmm.. apa ku susul saja dia.." fikir kai. Dan bergegas pergi ke toilet umum dambil mendorong kereta bayi tersebut.

** Toilet Umum** *plak

Kai berdiri di depan toilet umum dan mengintip toilet yeoja, tapi ia tidak melihat satu yeoja pun disana.

"aisshh.. toiletnya kosong.. kemana.. yeoja itu.." dengus kai. Ia mencari-cari yeoja itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, dan benar saja di sebrang jalan kai melihat yeoja itu tengah memasuki sebuah toko.

"aaaa! Itu dia!" pekik kai girang, tanpa ba-bi-bu kai langsung pergi ke toko tersebut. Saat akan menyebrang jalan, tanpa kai sadari yeoja itu keluar dari toko.

** Toko**

"sillyehamnida ahjussi.. apa anda melihat seorang yeoja kemari?" kai to the point

"eoh? Ya! Disini banyak sekali yeoja yang datang!" bentaknya

"ehh? Hhehe yeongseohamnida.. maksudku yeoja yang mengenakan mantel dan masker!"

"hmmmm.." ahjussi itu tengah berfikir " aaaa! Arasseo! Dia mempunyai tahi lalat di dahinya kan!"

"eoh? Kenapa ahjussi bisa tau?"

"karna tadi dia membuka masker nya bodoh!"

"ehh? Ahjussi kau tak usah mengatakan ku bodoh sperti itu!" dengus kai

"hhaha. Mianhae.."

Kau mempoutlan bibirnya, tanpa disangka bayi itu menarik peutup kepala kai.

"ahjussi.. apa kau lihat dia pergi kemana?" tanya kai

"mmm.. dia tadi pergi mengenakan mobil.. aku tak tau pasti arahnya kemana, tapi…." Ahjussi itu menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap kai.

"EOH? KAU! EXO-K KAI KAN!?" ucapnya excited

"hhhe?!" kai memegang(?) kepalanya dan penutup nya sudah tidak ia kenakan, kai salting(?)

"OMOYAA! YEOBOOOO KEMARILAH! DISINI ADA EXO-K KAIIII.. YEOBOOOOOOOO!" ahjussi itu berteriak girang.

Kai menelan salivanya bingung.

"ehhhh.. ahjussi aku harus pergi.. terimakasih atas infonya! Annyeong!" pamit kai dengan cepat ia pun langsung berlari pergi

"YA! KKAJIMA! YA!" ahjussi itu berteriak tidak jelas namun percuma saja karena kai sudah pergi jauh.

**-KAI POV- -**

Aisshhh hampiirr sajaa aku mati tadi, ahhhh ini semua gara-gara yeoja itu. Aigoo bagaimana ini, yeoja itu malah pergi dan tidak membawa bayinya. Huaaaaa apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus meninggalkan bayi ini disini sendiri? Tapi jika terjadi apa apa padanya bagaimana? Apa aku membawanya pulang ke dorm saja? Tapi pasti suho hyung berfikiran yang tidak tidak dan mengomeli ku habis-habisan Aisshhhhh ini benar benar membuat ku frustasi.

**_*Neoui sesangeuro yeorin barameul tago_**

**_Ne gyeoteuro eodieseo wannyago_**

**_Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo_**

**_Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon_**

**_Eodideun cheongugilteni_**

Iphone kai berbunyi ia melirik layar iphone nya `Suho Hyung_CaLLing`

Omooo.. suho hyung menelfon ishhhh..

"yeoboseyo?" ucap kai

"ya! Kkamjjong! Eodisseo? Ini sudah sore cepat pulang! Jika tidak aku akan melaporkanmu pada manager hyung!" omel suho diseberang sana

"ishhh.. ne arasseo hyung.. ada sedikit masalah hyung disini.."

"aaaaahh sudahh kau jangan banyak alasaan! Cepat pulang! Aku beri waktu 10 menit kau sudah sampai!"

"ehh? Ya! Hyung aku sedang bingung sekarang!"

"kkamjjong-ah! Jangan banyak alasan! Cepat pulang!" d.o mulai angkat bicara

"ishhh baby soo akuuu.."

"SHUT UP! KKAMJONG-AHH CEPAATTT PULAAAANNGG!" suara 6 oktaf baekhyun membuat telinga kai ngilu(?)

"aissshhhh., ne! tak usah berteriak sperti itu hyung! Baiklah aku akan pulang..!" kai menutup telfonnya

Hhahhh.. apa boleh buat aku harus membawa pulang bayi ini ucap kai lesu..

….TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Exo with Baby (Chapter-2)

Author : SyaSyaPanda

Cast : All member Exo

Summary : Tanpa diduga sang dancing machine exo (read : Kai) dibingungkan karena seorang ibu2 misterius yg menitipkan bayinya pada kai dan malah meninggalkan bayi itu bersama kai, apa yang akan kai lakukan? apa pula reaksi member exo lainnya? Ikuti kisah seru mereka dalam mengurus dan mencari eomma dari sang bayi tersebut..

Rated : T

Genre : YAOI, comedy, Romance maybe hhaha :D

**-AUTHOR POV—**

Setelah kai memutuskan sambungan telfonnya ia memutuskan pulang tak peduli apapun yang terjadi nanti. dengan wajah lesu kai menyeret paksa kakinya berjalan.

** Dorm EXO**

"ishhhh.. kemana anak itu kenapa lama sekali?'' suho mondar mandir tak jelas

"mungkin dia sedang di jalan hyung!" sang maknae sehun ikut bicara

Suho tetap mondar mandir.

"ya! Hyung-ahh jangan mondar mandir sperti itu! Aku pusiing melihatmu!" sehun menatap hyungnya

Suho membelalakan matanya

"ya! Maknae! diam kau! Tak usah banyak bicara!" suho sedikit kesal

"eh? Hhehe mian hyung hhe ! :D" sehun hanya nyengir.

**..sementara itu..**

Kai telah sampai di depan dorm exo dan terlihat bingung

"aku masuk atau tidak? Masuk? Tidak? Masuk? Tiddak.. masukkk…? Hhhuft baiklah apa boleh buat aku akan masuk.." gumam kai

_TOK TOK TOK_

**..Back to suho&sehun..**

_TOK TOK TOK_

"aaah! Pasti itu dia!" pekik suho

Suho segera berlari menuju pintu dan membukakannya untuk kai

_CKLEK_

"ya! Kkamjjong kenapa kau baru tiba eoh! Ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit! Dan kau tau ini sudah hampir so…" ucapan suho terputus karena ia melihat seorang anak tepatnya bayi di belakang punggung kai

Suho membelalakan matanya "YA! KKAMJJONG! APA ITU HHAHH!?" suho menunjuk bayi itu

"ehh? Ige? Eunggg.. igeee aegya hyuung.." kai menggaruk tengkukunya yg tdak gatal

"MWO? BAYI SIAPA ITU HHAHH!?" suho membentak kai

"akuu.. tidak tahu hyungg.." lirih kai

"andwae! Pasti kau tau! Skrng katakan anak siapa itu hha?!" bentak suho

"ishh.. aku sudah bilang tdk tahu hyung..! nnti akan ku ceritakan!" jelas kai

Saking kencangnya suho berteriak sehun langsung berlari ke depan pintu

"hyung, mworagooo?!" sehun terlihat pernasaran tapi suho tdk menjawab ia masih shock, ia pun melirik kai

"ya kkamjjong! Mworagoo eohh?" tanya sehun.

"heh! Maknae! Bisakah kau sedikit sopan padaku!" kai menjitak kepala sehun. Sehun hanya meringis.

"heeeeee heee hihi..(?)" bayi itu tertawa, otomatis sehun menoleh ke arahnya

"ehh? Ada bayi… wahh lucu sekali.." ucap sehun

"hhe? Bayi?" sehun terlihat berfikir "EOOHH?" sehun melongo "Ya! Kkamjjong-ahh bayi siapa itu?!" pekik sehun

"ishh.. kau memang pabbo sehun! Sudah tau daritadi bayi itu bersamaku knpa kau baru sadar hha!" geram kai

"omoo.. hyung apa yang sudah kau lakukann!" sehun menggeleng membuat kai sweatdrop seketika

"ya! Jangan berfikiran negatif kau sehun!" teriak kai

"lalu.. kenapa bayi itu bisa bersama mu!"ucap sehun tidak terima

"assshhh! Diam kau! Aku lelah! Nnti saja ku ceritakan ne!" kai melangkah masuk

"suho hyung,, kau kenapa?" tanya kai sebelum berlalu

"ya! Ini karna kau bodoh!" suho esmosi #eh emosi maksudnya.

"hmmmm.. hyung sabar ne!" sehun menepu-nepuk bahu suho

"heh! Apa-apan kau maknae!" suho menatap sehun

"aku menenangkan mu hyung.. sudah lebih baik kita masuk hyung!" sehun so bijak malah membuat suho men-deathglare nya.

**-KAI POV—**

Ahhh sudah kuduga pasti sperti ini, salah paham padaku. Ishh kenapa nasib ku begini. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Aku berjalan ke ruang tengah., menurunkan bayi itu dari punggungku dan menidurkannya di sofa. Benar benar lelah sekali ternyata menggendong bayi ini berat juga.

"kai-ahh.. kau sudah pulang?"aku menoleh ke sumber suara yg ternyata dia my baby soo

"eoh? Ne.. soo chagii.." ucapku yg sukses membuat pipinya merona merah krna ucapanku barusan

"kau pasti lelah.. mau ku buatkan minuman atau…." D.O hyung menggantung kalimatnya "hey! Apa itu disampingmu?!" D.O hyung mendekat ke arahku membuatku gelagapan

"ehh.. igee.." aku benar benar bingung harus menjawab apa

"EOHH? BA.. BA.. BAYI SIAPA ITU KAIII!?" D.O hyung tersentak saat melihat bayi itu

"eungg.. mollayo hyuung.."

"huweeeee.. kai-ahh aku tak menyangka kau telah berbuat 'itu' dan menghasilkan bayi ini.. huweeee siapa yeoja yg menemanimu hhah?" D.O hyung mulai terisak

"babyy soo.. ini tidak seperti yg kau bayangkan.." aku mencoba menenangkannya

"ish.. diam! Tak usah menyentuhku!" D.O hyung menepis tanganku. Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas.

Tak lama kemudian Suho hyung dan sehun mengahampiriku.

"ada apa lagi kkamjjong!" suho hyung membentakku. LAGI!

"ya! Hyung tak usah membentakku seperti itu!" dengusku sebal

"habisnya kau membuat masalah saja kkamjjong!" sehun ikut bicara

"DIAM KAU MAKNAE!" aku men-deathglare sehun.

Sehun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Aigoo eottokae? Aku benar benar bingung sekarang. Siapa saja tolong aku!

_-KAI POV END-_

**-AUTHUR POV—**

Baekhyun dan chanyeol yg mendengar keributan langsung keluar dari kamar mereka

"ada apa ini ada apa?" baekhyun terlihat ribut

"ne.. ada apa hyung ada apa?!" begitupula chanyeol tak kalah ribut *baekyeol2 -.-

"ini.. kai membuat masalah lagi.." suho menjelaskan *poor kai

"masalah apa hyung?" tanya chanyeol bingung

"AHHHHH! BAYI SSIAAPAAA ITUUU!" baehyun menjerit sambil menunujuk bayi itu

"wae baekki-ahh?" chanyeol menatap bingung baehyun *maklum chanyeol nya bangun tidur #plak

"ITUUUU!" bekhyun menunjuk ke arah bayi yg berada di sofa di belakang kai yg tengah berdiri. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya melihat apa yg dimaksud baekhyun

"HHEE? AIGOOO MWOYAA!" chanyeol baru sadar dan memasang tampang cengo membuat member lain sweatdrop.

Baekhyun mnoleh dan menatap tajam ke arah kai. Membuat kai menelan salivanya ketakutan

"aku benar benar akan mati sekarang!" batin kai.

…..TBC….

Np: annyeong! Readers yg baik hati minta review nya dong readers hhehehe :D


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Exo with Baby (Chapter-3)

Author : SyaSyaPanda

Cast : All member Exo

Summary : Tanpa diduga sang dancing machine exo (read : Kai) dibingungkan karena seorang ibu2 misterius yg menitipkan bayinya pada kai dan malah meninggalkan bayi itu bersama kai, apa yang akan kai lakukan? apa pula reaksi member exo lainnya? Ikuti kisah seru mereka dalam mengurus dan mencari eomma dari sang bayi tersebut..

Rated : T

Genre : YAOI, comedy, Romance maybe hhaha :D

_**-LAST CHAPTER-**_

"AHHHHH! BAYI SSIAAPAAA ITUUU!" baekhyun menjerit sambil menunujuk bayi itu

"wae baekki-ahh?" chanyeol menatap bingung baekhyun *maklum chanyeol nya bangun tidur #plak

"ITUUUU!" bekhyun menunjuk ke arah bayi yg berada di sofa di belakang kai yg tengah berdiri. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya melihat apa yg dimaksud baekhyun

"HHEE? AIGOOO MWOYAA!" chanyeol baru sadar dan memasang tampang cengo membuat member lain sweatdrop.

Baekhyun mnoleh dan menatap tajam ke arah kai. Membuat kai menelan salivanya ketakutan

"aku benar benar akan mati sekarang!" batin kai….

-AUTHOR POV-

Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah kai hingga membuat kai hanya bisa pasrah dengan nasibnya

"omo.. selamatkan aku tuhan selamatkan akuu.." kai mengusap2 dadanya

"YA! JELASKAN PADAKU APA MAKSUD SEMUA INIIIII KIM JONGIIINNNNNN!" baekhyun mulai berbicara lebih tepatnya berteriak dengan suara 6 oktafnya yg luar biasa itu

"aishh.. hyung lebih baik hyung tenang ne.. kita.. bicara baik2 ne.." ucap kai takut-takut

"SHUT UP! TAK USAH BANYAK BASA-BASI! CEPAT JELASKAAAAAAN!" suara 6 oktaf bekhyun membuat telinga para member penga(?)

"ishhh.. baekki chagii.. sabar.. kau harus menenangkan diri mu dulu.." chanyeol memegang kedua bahu baekhyun bermaksud menenangkannya

"KAU TAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR CHANYEOLLIE!" baekhyun memberikan deathglare pada chanyeol

"ehh? Oke oke.. baiklah chagi.. hhe eung.. silahkan lanjutkan saja chagi, aku tidak akan menahanmu.. kau marahi saja si kkamjjong ini jika perlu kau tendang saja atau kau pukul!" chanyeol cengengesan

"heu dasar seme takut pada uke.." umpat kai

"YA! KKAMJJONG JAWAB!" ucap baekhyun lagi

"eh? Hehe ne.. begini ceritanya.. tadi ketika aku berjalan2 ada seorang yeoja yg datang menghampiriku saat aku tengah menunggu subway lalu dia meminta tolong padaku untuk menjaga bayinya dan aku bla bla bla bla bla….." ucap kai panjang lebar

"….begitu ceritanya hyuung..!" ucap kai pasti.

Baekhyun terlihat ragu begitupun dengan member lainnya. Sehun menatap kai dengan tatapan selidik

"ya! Apa yg kau ceritakan itu sungguhan he?" sehun menatap kai

"maksudmu aku berbohong dan mengarang cerita hahh?!" kai mulai kesal

"bisa saja itu.." sehun memicingkan matanya

"ish! Kau tho tahu theekali thehun!" kai mencibir sehun dan terkikik pelan membuat sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

"HEI! BUKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK BERCANDA!" baekhyun berkicau(?) kembali

"mmm.. miaan hyung.. ini gara gara kau maknae!" kai menggerutu sambil menyikut sehun

"heh! Kau juga maknae tau!" sehun tak mau kalah

""SHUT UP! KALIAN BERDUA SAMA SAMA MAKNAEEEE!" baekhyun membuat sehun dan kai seketika berhenti

"hhhaah.. kai-ahh apa yg kau ceritakan itu semua benar?" suho angkat bicara

"ne hyung.. untuk apa aku berbohong.." kai pasrah

"ya! Tumben sekali kau sebodoh itu mau menolong orang misterius!" chanyeol ikut angkat bicara

"ahh.. molla hyung.. aku pun bingung.." jawab kai

"kai-ahh.. kau tidak berbohong kan?" Tanya d.o lirih

"ne.. baby soo.. aku tdk berbohong.. jeongmal!" kai menatap dalam mata d.o penuh arti d.o pun menatap mata kai sesaat "hmmm.. hyung aku rasa kai berkata jujur, lebih baik kita percaya saja padanya.." d.o membela kai yg sukses membuat kai terharu dan memeluk d.o

"chagi.. terimakasih kau mau percaya padaku.. nah bagaimana apa kalian percaya?" ucap kai

"huaahh.. apa boleh buat jika kyungsoo sudah percaya kita tdk bisa berbuat apa apa lagi.. karna hanya kyungsoo lah yg mengetahui seseorang jika ia berbohong.." baekhyun menjelaskan

"hmmm.. benar juga.." gumam suho

"yasudah.. kita percaya padamu kai, tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab merawat bayi itu!" ujar suho

"aishhh.. ne.. hyung baiklah.." ucap kai pasrah

"dan satu lagi hanya kau sndri yg akan merawat bayi itu! Arasseo!" baekhyun menambahkan

"mm..woo? ya! Hyung.. kau tau sndri.. aku kan tdk bisa mngurus bayii.." kai menampakkan wajah so sedih nya

"hmmm.. benar juga ya.. mengurus dirimu saja kau tidak becus.." baekhyun tengah berfikir. Kai yg mendengarnya hanya menggerutu dalam hatinya

"itu kau tau kan hyung, apalagi jika harus mengurus bayi.. mungkin tdk akan terurusi olehku.. kan kasihan bayi ini jika terlantar.. jadi bgaimana hyung?" kai mengaharap harap cemas

"mollayo.. tanya saja pda leaders kita!" bekhyun menyenggol suho. Kai kini menatap suho penuh harap

"hyung.. jebaal… bantu aku dlam merawat dan mncari eomma bayi ini.." kai memohon dengan wajah menyedihkan pada suho

"hmmmmm.." suho berfikir sejenak

"hyung.. bukankah kita adalah satu? Jika ada yg susah kita hrus sling mmbantu satu sama lain kan hyung.. bukan begitu?" kai merajuk

"ishh.. kau.. jika ada maunya saja so bijak dan bersikap manis sperti itu!" sehun mendecak sebal melihat sikap kai

"WAE? MATHALAH UNTUKMU HHA THEHUHUNIIE?" kai menjulurkan membuat Sehun men-deathglare kai.

"diam kau! Kkamjjong!" bentak baekhyun. Kai menundukan kepalanya.

"nasibku benar benar menyedihkan.." batin kai.

Suho menatap member lain meminta persetujuan dan member lain pun mengangguk

"baiklah.. aku sudah punya keputusan…" suho mulai membuka mulutnya kai seketika mengangkat kepalanya "ne hyung?" tanya kai "aku dan lainnya ak…" ucapan suho terputus karena ketukan pintu dorm menggema keras sekali

"biar aku yg membukanya hyung.." d.o melangkah pergi

"oke.. ku lanjutkan.. aku dan la…" lagi-lagi ucapan suho terhenti karena keributan di ruang tamu

"HELOOOOOOOOOO SMUAAAA.. KAMI DATAAANNGGG.." terdengar suara riuh dari depan. Kai yg mendengarnya menjadi panik begitupun suho dan member lainnya. Mereka tahu siapa yg datang. Ya, member EXO-M!

"aigooo.. eottokae? Member exo-m datang kemari!" chanyeol panik

"ne.. hyung eottokae? Bayi ini akan di simpan dimana?" sehun tak kalah panik

"eumm.. kita simpan(?) di kamar saja dulu hyung!" usul baekhyun

"eh? Tapi.." kai sedikit tidak setuju

"ahh.. sudah sudah tidak usah tapi-tapian.. cepat bawa dia ke kamaarrr!" perintah suho. Kai masih terlihat bingung. Melihat kai yg seperti itu cepat-cepat suho menggendong bayi itu dan hendak membawanya ke kamar tetapii..

"HOLAA KALIAN SEDANG APA EOHH?" tanya kris yg sudah masuk ke ruangan

Suho yg hendak melangkah terdiam mematung, dengan dahi yg bercucuran keringat dingin(?)

"eung.. hyung apa yg kau bawa? tao yg berdiri disamping kris mencoba melihat suho yg membelakanginya

"a.. aniya.. iniii.." suho semakin kalut

SREEETT

Kris membalik tubuh suho dan membelalakkan matanya begitupun dengan tao dan member exo m lain yg sudah semua berkumpul.

"I..ITU AA..PPAA HYUNG" kini lay menatap suho nanar. Member exo m lain hanya menatap bingung suho yg tengah menggendong bayi itu. Sedangkan Member exo-k tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun apalagi kai ia benar2 cemas. mereka semua membisu bergelut dengan fikiran masing2.

Suho menelan salivanya cemas. "aa.. aaku,, bi.. bi.. bisa.. je.. las.. kan.." ucap suho terbata.

…...TBC…..


End file.
